Winter Wonderland
by ewan's girl
Summary: It snowed for the first time in years on Courascant giving young Obi Wan Kenobi and his friends some winter fun. A fun story for Christmas!


Title: Winter Wonderland

Author: ewan's girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Wars including the characters; I'm just having a bit o fun!

Summary: It snows for the first time in years on Courascant giving young Obi Wan Kenobi and his friends an afternoon of fun.

Author's note: This is a short silly story idea that came to me for Christmas; I thought I'd try something lighter instead of my angst for the holidays. Merry Christmas one and all!

------------------------

Thirteen year old Obi Wan Kenobi shivered as he pulled his blanket up over his head and turned over to his side on his sleep couch. He had just returned to the Temple with his new master after a grueling mission and was thankful for the comfort of his own room, but he suddenly felt a strange cold running through his body. He vaguely sensed the presence of Qui Gon Jinn opening his door, letting more of the cold air in, he glanced over his shoulder with very sleepy eyes to regard his guardian.

"Master, what is it?" He asked curiously.

Qui Gon had a stern face. "Obi Wan can you come out here please?"

Obi Wan felt his heart race; he thought he and Qui Gon were finally becoming a team and that the master was pleased with taking him as an apprentice he wondered what he could've done to make his master so displeased. He carefully slipped out of bed, and immediately felt a chilling wind grasp his body; he quickly pulled on his cloak and slipped past Qui Gon into the main living room.

"Master I'm sorry I. . ." He stopped short when he noticed the large window open and something strange falling from the sky. He found himself unable to control the smile forming on his lips. "Is that. . .snow?"

Qui Gon also found he was not able to control his own smile. "Yes it is my young apprentice, I'm sorry for waking you but I thought you might want to see this."

Obi Wan ran onto the balcony and stretched out his hands, catching a snowflake in his bare palm. "I didn't even know it snowed on Courascant,"

Qui Gon leaned on the door. "It doesn't very often; the last time I remember it snowing I think I was about your age."

Obi Wan looked up at his master with a pleading look in his eyes, Qui Gon laughed and nodded. "Of course you can go out and enjoy it; you need some time off anyways." He turned towards the kitchen and poured a steaming cup of tea. "But please dress warmly, the last thing I need on my hands is a sick Obi Wan Kenobi," he exclaimed taking a sip of his tea.

Obi Wan smiled and darted to his room, knocking over a foot stool that got in his way. Qui Gon picked it back up and shook his head walking towards the open window. He felt the chilly wind pick up and blow his long hair, he closed his eyes and felt the Force all around him, and he felt a special warmth flow through him. He tried not to laugh as he heard the commotion from his protégé's room.

"Obi Wan,"

The young Padawan skidded to a stop before reaching the door of their apartment still wrapping a green scarf around his neck. "Yes Master?"

"Have fun." Qui Gon stated with a sip of his tea and Obi Wan raced out the door.

-------------------------------------

Garen Muln pulled his hood over his dark brown spiky hair as he watched a group of young initiates waddle through the pure white snow that had collected around the grounds of the Jedi Temple. He let out a breath and watched as it came out as a white cloud of fog, he was glad that the instructors had given the younglings a day to enjoy the unusual weather and was amused by the figure he had made out of snow.

Luminari Unduli folded her hands inside her cloak as he finished shaping the ears. "It looks like Master Yoda," she exclaimed.

Garen nodded and continued to shape the snow figure. "That's the idea Lum," he then forced his voice into a low growl. "Excitement ha! Adventure, a Jedi craves not these things." He did his best Yoda impression. "More stillness exercises you need Padawan Muln,"

Luminari shook her head with a laugh. "I hope this is still funny tomorrow when he actually does make you do stillness exercises."

Garen had a grin from ear to ear. "Oh it'll still be totally funny,"

As he put the final touches on his sculpture he noticed two familiar forms exiting the Temple, he grabbed Lumiari with him and hid behind one of the Temple's generators that was cover in snow.

"What are you doing Garen?" Luminari asked.

Garen began to gather snow in his hands and shape it into a ball. "Obi Wan and Bant are coming,"

Luminari looked over the top of the generator and back at Garen. "You wouldn't,"

Garen held the ball in one hand and winked. "Oh yes I would."

With the aid of the Force Garen chucked the snowball at his unsuspecting victim, it smashed against the head of his best friend who immediately took a defensive stance. Bant put a hand over her mouth in shock and ducked behind Obi Wan as another ball came towards her.

Obi Wan bent down and gathered snow in his own hands. "Oh you're dead Muln!" He shouted and raced in the direction of his attacker. He used the Force to propel himself on top of the generator and dropped the snowball directly on Garen's head. He then jumped down and the two boys began a barrage of snow throwing at each other.

Bant and Luminari laughed at their two friends and tried to stay out of the way of the battle. Reeft came up behind the two girls with a snow ball in his hand. "Oh Reeft not you too," Bant exclaimed.

Reeft looked at her in confusion and took a bite out of the snow ball. "What are you talking about?"

The two girls looked at each other and giggled when suddenly they had to take cover because of several snow balls headed their way. They screamed and giggled as the snow kept coming towards them and Luminari had enough, she began to gather snow balls and motioned for Bant to do the same. Reeft watched the two girls then after being struck in the head by a snow ball began making his own.

"Let's take 'em down," Luminari exclaimed and the three friends rushed Obi Wan and Garen and a very large and messy snow ball fight ignited, the five friends dragging any willing combatants into their battle, some unwilling ones as well.

The doors to the Temple opened and eleven year old Siri Tachi walked out into the cold winter air and watched the other students laughing and enjoying their time off. She had been working on her Kata stances when her master had ordered her to go outside and enjoy the snow. Siri didn't understand the fascination with the white powder that continued to fall from the heavens, she felt it was overrated and nothing more than a silly waste of time and on top of everything else she hated being cold. She pulled her cloak around her tighter and sat down on the first step of the Temple, watching the children play all around her laughing uncontrollably.

Obi Wan tackled Garen and the two fell into a heap in the snow, Obi Wan smashed some snow in Garen's hair while in the same beat he noticed Siri sitting by herself on the steps of the Temple. He rose to his feet and turned his back on Garen who used that moment to throw a snowball at him. Obi Wan made a face and turned back towards his friend.

"Hold on a second Garen,"

"Hey if you can't take it don't dish it out man." Garen exclaimed, rising to his feet holding a fresh snowball.

"I'm going to ask Siri if she wants to come and play." Obi Wan said to his friend.

Garen made a face of disgust. "She won't want too; she's a stick in the mud Obi."

"She's not so bad Garen, you just have to ignore some of the more irritating parts of her personality." Obi Wan tried to explain.

"She has different levels?" Garen laughed.

"Come on Garen be nice, I know she has a big mouth and always has to be right and argues every one of her points even if they are wrong and is a bit of a show off. . ." Obi Wan rambled.

"Did you forget the point you were making?"

Obi Wan shook his head with a small smile. "A little bit yeah, but really Garen she's not so bad, my master and I just finished a mission with her and her master and she really is a good person once you get to know her."

Garen shrugged. "She's on your team then."

Obi Wan laughed. "You may regret that Garen, she's got a great arm."

Siri glanced up and noticed a familiar form trudging through the snow towards her; she rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore his presence. Obi Wan stood a few steps below her and put his hands on his hips, she looked at him and noticed his cheeks were flushed and his nose was red but he was smiling.

"What do want Kenobi?" She asked, folding her hands inside her cloak to keep them warm.

"I wanted to extend an invitation to you to join our game," Obi Wan exclaimed, still breathing heavy from trying to run through the snow.

Siri looked past him and watched his group of friends continue to pummel each other with snowballs. "Thank you but I don't have time for games."

Obi Wan sighed. "Well since the Masters have given us a day off to enjoy the snow I don't see why not."

"Because I'm trying to keep a serious mind for when I become a knight." She explained.

Obi Wan glanced around the yard and noticed a group of knights laughing and enjoying themselves in the snow. "Well there's Knight Fisto and Knight Swann and they seem to be enjoying themselves."

Siri let out a sigh and it trailed out above her head. "I can't,"

Obi Wan sat down beside her. "Come on Siri, it only snows here like once every forty years, I'm sure even the Council is out enjoying it."

Siri looked at him and shivered. "It's too cold, I hate being cold."

Obi Wan shook his head. "Is that the reason you won't move past the reach of the Temple's heater?" He asked and she nodded.

"Don't laugh at me,"

"I'm not laughing," he smiled. "Ok yeah I'm laughing, come now Tachi suck it up." He rose to his feet and she shook her head. Obi Wan thought for a moment and began to remove his olive green scarf and kneeled down and wrapped it around her. "Here, this will help, it's very warm."

Siri looked up at him in awe. "You didn't have to do that,"

He finished wrapping the scarf around her and gave her a warm smile. "I know,"

He helped her to her feet and the two friends joined in the battle and that was the day that Siri was accepted as one of the group.

----------------------------------------------

(Twenty – two years later)

It had been a grueling two weeks of battle and a hellish ride through light speed to get to her newest post but Siri Tachi finally made it to the planet Hoth. She proceeded down the ramp of her ship and into the small hanger looking for her superior to check in, she found him just outside the main door. She wrapped a tatter green scarf around her neck and headed towards the hooded figure who was watching the sun set over the horizon.

"I'm here General," She exclaimed as she stood slightly behind him.

"Welcome to Hoth Commander." The accented voice sounded tired and older. "I'm sorry you were called here, I know how much you hate being cold."

Siri smiled and nodded. "Yes well I have my scarf so I think I'll be able to handle it."

General Obi Wan Kenobi turned his head slowly and noticed the gift he had given her all those years ago wrapped tightly around her neck. He smiled and nodded in return. "So I see, whoever gave that to you must've known you'd need it down the road."

"Yes well he can be very insightful when he wants to be." Siri joked, thankful for the light moment after a year of war.

"He must a very intelligent man too,"

"He has his moments."

"And handsome?" Obi Wan asked with a wink.

Siri laughed and shrugged. "Well, he's looked better but I guess all things considering I guess he could look worse."

Obi Wan, still smiling shook his head and turned to go inside. "We should get inside, it's getting dark." He suddenly felt something hit him in the back; he turned to see Siri with a second snowball in her hand.

"You're the one who asked me to play." She stated with a wink.

Obi Wan nodded and bent down to gather some snow in his hands, he shaped it into a ball and threatened to throw it. Siri tried to run from him and giggled, the two friends shared a happy moment for the first time in years and it was witnessed by a confused Anakin Skywalker who thought both Jedi Masters had lost their minds.

-The End!


End file.
